


You remind me of him

by Skiplowave



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Robot Feels, post noblesse ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: 10 years after Raizel's sacrifice, Frankenstein makes a breakthrough bringing his beloved master back...a part of him anyway, a slight upgrade in his Master's new body one can say.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	You remind me of him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/gifts).



> Let's ignore the epilogue chapter :D
> 
> Also this for escspace that was giving me some inspo for the fic idea :3

" Are you sure about this?"

" Must you always ask this, 3rd Elder?"

" Yes! Because-"

" Because unlike previous attempts, this time for you it **will** work!"

_It has too....I can't wait any longer._

Frankenstein stared at the body in the glass coffin connected to many wires and computers. It was-will be his master...somewhat. A robot created by Frankenstein that look like Raizel to the finest detail. His weight, height, those blood ruby eyes, his ravenous hair, even his pale yet perfect young smooth skin. It took Frankenstein nearly 10 years to create such an insane idea. But that's how Frankenstein was...all his creations. The very thing that created a domino effect leading to death for his dear master. 

" Don't you think you're rushing things?"

Third Elder brought up eying the coffin with a sad expression. Time moved different with someone like Frankenstein and Third Elder. The difference however was Frankenstein was still _human_. And like all humans they can be impatient, grief takes a toll on them. There was a big difference between his master _disappearing_ for nearly 800 years. But to live 800 more years **knowing** his master was dead. The dark spear was screaming to come out to unleash all for Frankenstein's bottle emotions to destroy everything. But then what would his master look at if it was all gone?

" There's a method to my madness, something the union if I recall took a liking too."

Third Elder frown at the low blow, it was true yet cruel. Third Elder couldn't walk away from his sins and neither could Frankenstein. " Now are you going to keep questioning me or help me?" Frankenstein asked typing on the computer. " I'll help...what do you need from me?" Frankenstein gave a short smile before becoming serious again. _Just wait little longer, master._ " That chest with with engraving, grab that along with the vile." Third Elder nodding hurrying to gather the items. Frankenstein typed faster readying the programming to began the sequence. " Here you go." Frankenstein took the chest first opening it, one silver cross ear ring and silver ring. It belong to his master that sealed most of his power. Once awaken-if needed he'll have master put them on. The vile was Frankenstein's blood. Same blood that contracted him and his master many decades ago. His master was a part of him after all. Clicking the vile into a tube, he watched the blood run through the iv into his master's veins. Three beeps went off as the computer screen flashed green.

" It's ready!"

" Pull the switch and don't let go until I say so!"

Third Elder gave a shaky nod pulling the massive lever down. The room flashed and the wiring began to spark as electricity entered the coffin. Frankenstein's eyes kept flickering to his master and screen of vitals. Quickly the computers flashed red nearly screaming that the process stop at once. " **Don't you dare turn that switch off!** " Frankenstein warned at the Third Elder who flinched seeing the electricity become brighter to the point of blinding the. _Just a little more. Come on master, you can do this!_ Inside the coffin, something red flashed, two of them in fact. _His eyes!_ " TURN IT OFF!" He yelled and Third Elder didn't need a reminder. Quickly the switch was pushed up and everything ceased. The lab was pitched black and give few seconds power restored itself. Opening the coffin, Frankenstein waiting anxiously praying that his master would move. His eyes were open, the deep ruby red now filled with life. 

" M-master?"

The body eyes blinked a few times staring at person before him. Soon a finger twitch and right after the whole hand was moving. " That-that's it,,," Frankenstein wanted to cry, god was he so close to crying but he needed to remain strong. His master's right arm lifted up trying to reach Frankenstein's face. He gasped and nearly pulled the body out the coffin hugging it tightly.

" Oh master how I missed you! I'm so proud of you moving-forgive me!"

Frankenstein nuzzled his master's warm cheek. He pulled back to get a good look at his master, everything was the same as it should be. His master blinked at him tilting his head curiously. He tried opening his mouth and stopped processing it all.

" wh.....wo-...."

" Take your time Master, you don't have to force out your words."

" He's learning that quickly?"

Third Elder asked amazed at what he was witnessing. He programmed his master with basic functions like movement and speech but doing to quickly filled him with joy. " Why...." His master said pausing for a moment. " Oh master don't worry I'll explaining everything later!" His master blink as if he wasn't expecting that answer which confused Frankenstein.

" Why would you...call me that? You're my master."

Frankenstein frown feeling his soul fall into a deep pit that could never climb out. " Did I say something that was upsetting?" He asked looking at the Third Elder who gave a dishearten expression. _Master_ looked back at Frankenstein who was shaking. His long hair was hiding his face but he felt water dripping on his skin. Frankenstein felt arms wrapped around him awkwardly attempting to hug him.

" Don't be upset, _master_."

Frankenstein felt like a knife plunge into his heart, twisting it ever so slowly. He held his master crying. _What have I done,,,,_

" No Master I'd-I'd failed you,,,you should be upset at me."

Frankenstein felt the hug tighten, his master-no this robot that _looked_ like his master didn't understand, how could he.

" I'm sorry?"

_As am I....i_

**Author's Note:**

> I craved angst :')


End file.
